the Value of our Worth
by Windel
Summary: Kingdom Hearts fic. Sora, Donald and Goofy may not know it, but there´s someone who has a very speciall role in their quest for King Mickey and defeating the Heartless.
1. Esperanza: The News

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all of the characters from Disney, Toutchstone and Square belong to their respective companies except from Kay and her friends that are mine.

AN: This story happens in the same period of time the game does. That´s why some things may sound like just re-telling the story but they are just for your acknowledge of in which time in the game the story is going on. Yes, some things will be different from the facts the actual story tells (specially dialogues). Much is from my imagination. After the introduction, this first chapter starts straight from the Disney Castle news, not from Sora´s dream. Also I want to say English is not my first language, though I´m using Word to check out my spelling, there are some things it won´t be able to correct. If you find some "horrible" spelling/grammar mistakes, kindly tell me which ones to fix them. In advanced, thanks ^_^. 

Rating: I gave it PG. If I decide to change it I´ll inform you at the beginning of each chapter.

WARNING: Though I´m not giving away any spoilers yet, please be alert that it would be ideal if you already knew the basic things about Kingdom Hearts to be aware when to stop reading if you haven´t finished the game yet. Though it won´t be until some more chapters on you´ll find any spoilers.

Don´t know what Kingdom Hearts is at all? Make a quick search on the net, then come back to understand better what this is all about ^_~ .

Other notes:

""----- dialogues

[ ]------ sounds

That´s all, let´s go to the story! ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

In the darkness we listen to voices. But not villain voices. They use to gather in this kind of settings but this time they are not the ones in this darkness. The voices are young. Two feminine voices and one masculine voice talk about their futures.

"Who knows what´s behind of us?! Nobody!….and nobody cares for that matter."

"That´s not true, we have a purpose whether people knows about it or not! We have privileges few are able to have. This is a job and that´s the way to pay for everything we have received. Also there´s nothing wrong with it."

"Don´t argue. We are just nervous because he left yesterday. We should just pray for this world to be ok. But if we are going to talk about this I must say that he, who is now out there, didn´t seem to be bothered, he was always enthusiast about that moment to come. Perhaps something really positive can come out of this duty we have to accomplish"

*sigh*

_"When will my turn come?"_

The value of our worth 

**~~~~The News~~~~**

Blue sky shone as clear as any other day over the Disney Castle. There´s no doubt this is one of the most beautiful and happiest places that any traveler could have seen or visited.

A short white figure with blue garments and a funny hat walked across the corridors of the castle and entered to the throne hall. He gets surprised when finding it empty with nothing more than the King´s pet, Pluto, and a letter in his mouth. Suddenly….a scream in pure Donald style.

"Waaaaaa!!!"

Sorcerer Donald ran madly through the gardens until finding a very peacefully-sleeping Captain Goofy. Donald tried to wake him up but Goofy seems not interested in leaving his dreams so….Donald had to make use of some more drastic ways….

He pointed to the sky and [wazaaap!!] a light thunder hit Goofy out of his slumber. 

"ew..wha…oh! Donald, what´s up?" said Goofy, still a bit part shocked, part still slept.

"We have an emergency! But this is Top Secret and we must not tell ANYONE about it!!"

"Err, not even Minnie?"

"No, not even Queen Minnie"

"Daisy?"

Starting to lose it "No! Not ANYONE!" replied Donald in his traditional bad temper.

"Ye, he, hey, hi girls!" Goofy waved hello.

Donald turned around just to see two familiar figures standing behind him; Queen Minnie and Lady Daisy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not long after, Donald and Goofy were given a brief review about the actual situation in this and other kingdom´s worlds, which occurred after the arrival of strange happenings. Now Queen Minnie was sending Donald and Goofy to search for King Mickey, a very special key and the key bearer who will be the only one who will be able to save all the kingdom from the darkness.

"Well Daisy, it´s time to take them to the Gummi Ship for the journey to be begun as soon as possible." said Minnie.

At the Royal hangar, Chip and Dale were giving the final touches to a new model of ship, they called it the Gummi Ship. The Gummi Ship happened to have the ability to travel to worlds usually not able to visit since they were all divided and that made it very special. It was told that actually, the ship could adapt to some specific situations when in trouble.

"Your majesty, Lady Daisy, sorcerer Donald, captain Goofy! I see you´ve visited us before expected" greeted a surprised but smiling Chip to the group. Donald and Goofy then suspected perhaps they weren´t the first ones to get the "Top Secret" news. Queen Minnie had what seemed everything planned already… or was this "everything" for a "just in case"?

"And yes! the ship is ready your majesty, all thanks to me" said a very proud Dale.

"That´s not true! You´ve been lazy all the time, it was me who fixed that problem with those blocks! Don´t you remember?"

"But I fixed the flying-stabilizer …and that´s not true! …I mean…the thing about me being lazy!"

"Err..I understand that both of you have put all your effort into this ship, specially with the unprepared urge that just presented to us this morning. Be sure that the King as well as I, thank you with all of our hearts for your job and help to the kingdom and that this will be known by everyone for it." said Minnie smiling to stop the bickering between both chipmunks. 

"We are sorry." they said when realizing this was not the moment for discussing who would take more credit on building the ship.

"Don´t worry. Ok, so the ship is ready. I believe those courses about driving different mediums of transports may help you right now to drive this ship with no problem."

Donald and Goofy stared at each other unsure of if they remembered anything at all from that, but after some seconds they just resolved with a "Sure! No problem." Then both got into the ship with hopes that the main board would have labeled buttons with corresponding definitions. No need to say that was not what they found.

"Guys, please take care." remarked Daisy, laying her eyes specially on Donald who already inside the ship answered with a fast wink. Then, the ship was finally released.

[thump!] [wriiiiiihhhhh] [whooooosh!] [thump]

Not without some problems at first with the ship going backwards and avoiding hitting two columns, but Donald and Goofy "did" got out of the hangar.

As Minnie and Daisy saw them leave couldn´t hold both a sigh.

"You are worried, aren´t you Daisy?"

"Yes…oh! I´m sorry Minnie, you should be very worried too. Sometimes I just think of my own problems."

"Oh, don´t worry. It is just enough to have ones worries to add more to it. Let´s pray for them to find the King, that key and the one that can use it. Anyways this situation is extremely delicate. It´s time to open that box."

"What box?" asked Daisy. There were few, if not none facts concerning the castle and kingdom until today that she wasn´t aware of. She had been Minnie´s best friend since always. Therefore, a secret should involve something about extremely important things.

"I´ll tell you everything in the library. This idea never liked any of us, not to Mickey and not me, but we should be prepared. We knew that if things got worst and become dangerous for the worlds and the kingdom then there would be no other way than to use this."

Arriving at the library, Minnie got a little box out of one of the tables. It was a simple but quite beautifully done one. The silhouette of a key, a sword, a shield, and staff were drawn in the middle of a heart. In the inside, between a white fabric, there was a small crystal dove.

"What´s that for?" Daisy wandered.

"It´s for sending a message for help."

"To whom?"

"We don´t know, just this dove knows where and it can´t be followed. It´s kept a secret even to us. We just know when there are very delicate problems and there is nothing for sure we can ask for an extra help that may not guarantee anything but that can actually increase the possibilities of the chosen one to come out victorious. The truth is the Heartless have been seen in many of our worlds by know and there have been notices the have started to steal the hearts of many. The rumors tell the Princesses of Hearts are also in danger. This can´t go on anymore."

To be continued…


	2. Presenta

A/N: Thank you very much to my very first reviewers Alma, Joce, Amethyst, Toxic Shade and Nightw2 and of course my first reviewer for the Spanish version, Yin. This is my first fic ever. I´m not hurt by having few reviews, I´m happy having 6 already ^_^!!! A yaoi fic I´m being request to do this fic…errr…well that was not my idea when I first thought about this story but sure I can try to make another story apart from this one which could be yaoi (I´m nervous, I´ve never tried writing yaoi ^^;; nah, sure will be some experience ^_~) So wait for my yaoi debut, coming soon! J J 

What else…..oh yes!:

Err…since last time I still don´t own neither Disney nor Square XD

Still I´m making this based on the actual facts went through the game (though I haven´t recovered from finishing it XD) Also many things are still different.

Since last time my first language is still Spanish so grammar is still not my strongest point so still sorry in advanced ^^;;.

On to the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ 

******Chapter 2: Presenta******

Minnie took out the little crystal figure and read the words written in the back of the cover.

_"From the beginning of it´s times_

From such different destinies 

_One among four gifts_

_Will be the one you´ll grant us as the help I ask now"_

A light in the beginning dim started to shine inside the small crystal body. Suddenly if filled the complete room and the dove started to move. It also shaken a little bit, like waking up from some long sleep. Then spread it´s wings and flew away though the library´s door like knowing with no doubt which way to go. Minnie and Daisy tried to see which way it took in the sky, sadly it just went right into the sun´s glaring light. When both ladies recovered sight, the dove was long gone.

[sigh] " I believe we can´t know even the direction it went." Said a disappointed Daisy.

"True. I really believe in what I said. We must trust the King but if this can help I won´t be so worried. I really hope this dove reach it´s destiny soon." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ 

Sunny and joyful islands. Destiny Islands.

A boy wakes up from a terrible dream. What was that bizarre dream, he asked himself. Dark shadows, stained glass, …and a voice. A voice which told him so many strange things. Things about a door, light, destiny.

Suddenly some well-known face appears in front of him.

"Kairi?!"

"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew I´d find you snoozing in here."

"No, I had this dream. I couldn´t scream, I couldn´t breath….ouch!" Kairi tried to knock some sense in Sora´s head.

"You are still dreaming." 

"So Kairi, you don´t remember the place you were born, do you? I mean, nothing at all." Sora gave up in explaining his dream to her but still wandered if by any chance his dream could resemble to anything Kairi knew. After all she was the only one in the island who had any chance of seeing other places out of it.

"No. I told you. I was very little."

"Would you like to go back."

Some silent seconds passed. "I´m happy here. But I wouldn´t mind go seeing it again."

"Hi guys! So now I´m the only one working on the raft." A silver haired boy joined in the conversation. " Hey Kairi, so you´re now as lazy as he is." he said joking and throwing a log to Sora. Then sat near where Sora was. 

"So, you noticed. Ok, I´ll race you!. On three."

"What?" said Sora and Riku in unison.

Kairi didn´t leave time for them to replay. "One, two, three!!"

Both boys started running. Their friendly rivalry was as old as time. They were happy always to compete but never really seriously fought or showed-off because one had won or lost. It was just the healthy joy of competing.

The relationship between the three friends was always great. They knew each other since their early childhood. But they had started to grow up and some things were starting to become much more complicated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ 

The crystal dove had already perceived it´s destination. The sun was preparing to set.

A structure made of strange material, which shone in every color imagined, stand high on the top of a mountain. Four towers of different heights surround the tallest fifth one in the center. This is the Castle of Gifts. Stained glasses and balconies, decorated it.

As the dove comes close to the main gate, the castle shines as recognizing it. Flying through beautiful gardens it makes it´s way to the great hall and descends in the very center of it.

"Oh no…something happened. So now it is time." Said a not very pleased deep voice. 

Strange to see…or hear as you´d like to put it, there was no one in the hall except from the Dove. The one talking was the Hall itself. 

"Guardians in turn come to me, it is your time" called the Hall.

Three figures appeared from the few shadows there were in the hall.

"You sure know what is next. Good luck to each one of you."

Everyone agreed with a movement of head.

"So here we go"

"From the beginning of the times 

_One among four gifts is the one to be chosen._

_Loyal dove concede us to know,_

_which of four as an ally you´ll chose_

_when night falls today"_

The dove blinked with light again like saying "I got the message".

"Now, the decision will be done soon, it´s almost dark. The night is already here. Come back in 15 minutes." said the Hall.

After minutes had passed, all figures came back.

"The decision has been taken. I shall say it´s not my favorite choice but it´s not on me to decide. Step forward all of you please."

All did.

The light inside the dove became as strong as when it left Disney Castle but now, after filling the hall in light, it concentrated in one of the figures. A girl.

She rose her arms and embraced the light as it looked like it was absorbed inside her body to finally finish embracing herself.

"All right, it´s time for you to leave. Every minute is precious right now, don´t forget it. I wish you the best."

She agreed again moving her head without saying a word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ 

OK, this one is short, but I have to spend more time translating what comes next.


End file.
